Repugnante
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el amor? ¿Por qué asocian el frotar sus sexos con una demostración de sentimientos, si se puede hacer sin amar? ¿Cuál fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió llamarle "hacer el amor"? SasuNaru.


Se podría decir, que esto será desde la perspectiva de Naruto, puesto que todo lo que yo veo, es a través de sus ojos. Pero, no es del todo cierto eso, porque, aunque yo sólo veo lo que él vive y siente, no lo de las personas que lo rodean, esta es mi, y sólo mi perspectiva del asunto. Les voy a contar, algo tremendamente asqueroso que presencié:

De cierta forma, y muy para mis adentros, un pensamiento que guardaré en lo más recóndito de mi mente, es que puedo entender lo que es el amor. Aquél que ama, también puede odiar, y yo los odio a todos, a todos, viles y repugnantes humanos débiles que caen en la desesperación por el susodicho amor. Eso, es una de las muchas cosas que me dan asco con respecto a estos seres. Todas aquellas emociones inservibles que llevan a las criaturas denominadas como "hombres y mujeres", a cometer locuras absurdas de suma estupidez; no obstante, más allá de eso, me da asco, porque sé que en una parte yo también soy así, yo también poseo aquello denominado "sentimientos". Es la razón, por la que puedo entender cualquier emoción humana, como la ira, la tristeza, entre otros.

Sin embargo, soy incapaz de comprender qué jodidos es lo que le ven los humanos a revolcarse con otro espécimen en una cama, desnudos, conectando sus cuerpos por medio de los órganos sexuales. Yo no tengo órganos sexuales, ni siquiera cuerpo, sólo una enorme masa de chackra condensado que toma forma de zorro con nueve colas, lo que algunos denominarían "espíritu", y sinceramente, no le veo la necesidad. Sólo sirven para sobre poblar este mundo con más inmundas criaturas. Aunque, la cosa es diferente, cuando aquellos que se encuentran en medio del coito, son dos hombres.

Puedo de sentir cada ínfimo detalle de los pensamientos de Naruto. Así que, me di cuenta de inmediato, cuando ese tarado sin cerebro adicto al ramen, captó que aquello que sentía por su "amigo" Sasuke -sí, ese Sasuke, el Uchiha odioso y desquiciado con tendencias incestuosas para con su hermano Itachi, otro individuo del clan endemoniado ese que no soporto-, iba más allá de lo que creía, y eso ya es ir muy lejos, porque el crío prácticamente desde chiquillo ya sabía que todo su mundo giraba en torno a esa cabecita cubierta con una mata de cabellos negros como plumas de cuervo de mal agüero. Y debo decir, que cuando las palabras "Estoy enamorado de Sasuke" cruzaron por su cabeza, si tuviera estómago, me daría arcadas y terminaría por vomitar. Esto, porque asumo que aquella manera de pensarlo y sentirlo, es tan dulce como la miel, yo no he probado nunca la miel, pero supongo que cualquier dulce no sería de mi agrado. Tal vez lo ácido, como el picante, quién sabe. Los sabores, para mí son diferentes. Sé a qué sabe la amargura de las lágrimas de Naruto, y la dulzura de sus sentimientos por alguien que no se los merece ni remotamente. Al ácido que corroe de su ira, y su felicidad ¿acaso hay un sabor para la felicidad? Para empezar, ¿un concepto tan abstracto como ese existe? Bueno, mi existencia en sí es un concepto abstracto así que no debería ser tan escéptico.

Como iba diciendo, Naruto, se siente atraído sexualmente por el Uchiha. Y más allá de eso, lo ama con profunda devoción, y no de una forma ciega, porque a pesar de conocer mejor que nadie todos y cada unos de sus defectos, se desvive por él de igual manera, se derrite cada que con parsimoniosa y seductora voz pronuncia "usuratonkachi", con esos "labios ardientes que torturan al besar" -cito palabras del rubio idiota, no mías-. Por ese imbécil con sharingan, la vida daría una y mil veces. Vamos, es la persona por la que rechazó la confesión de la muchacha que decía gustar -¡Ja! Ni quién fuera a creer eso...- repulsivo, lo sé, pero, ¿qué hacer? Estoy condenado a aceptarlo desde que acepté ser su amigo, y era obvio que terminaría de esta forma tarde o temprano, cuando Sasuke es como la luna que requiere el resplandor del sol para brillar, y Naruto irradia luz como foco de un millón de wats que nunca se va a fundir.

Hace unos días, presencié algo que jamás hubiera deseado presenciar, menos, sentir todo lo que se siente en tal acto, pero, es imposible escapar de aquello y estoy condenado por el resto de la vida de ese escandalosa, a verlo una y otra vez:

En medio de la noche, cuando la oscuridad cubría el firmamento como si de un velo negro de luto se tratase, dos sombras resaltaban entre las tinieblas de la habitación, haciendo chocar sus labios con anhelo y desesperación. Acercándose, deseando sentir al contrario cada vez más cerca hasta que se fundieran y formaran un solo ser, devorando sus bocas como si se tratase del chocolate más exquisito que los sentidos pudieran degustar. Sintiendo como la piel se eriza al tacto de una mordida en el cuello y el cuerpo se calienta con un ardor pasional que surge desde lo más profundo de sus seres. Colmándose con caricias, despojándose de la ropa, de cualquier pensamiento que no gire en torno en lo mucho que se ama a la persona que ahora lame sin pudor y toca con la yema de sus de sus dedos cada rincón de la geografía de tu cuerpo, provocando que corrientes eléctricas surgieran de cada centímetro tocado, activando la testosterona, la adrenalina que lleva al desenfreno, con un estremecimiento, al tiempo que se sella otro contacto denominado beso francés. Con el sudor perlando sus pieles, impregnando el ambiente con un aroma a sal. Con la sangre en las venas ardiendo como si estuviera sobre llamas y la razón cediendo ante el instinto animal. Penetrar en lo más profundo y convertirse en una sola entidad, hasta que la fatiga los azotó como látigo y tumbados en la cama se abrazaron para dormir, exhaustos, como si fueran a dormir 100 años.

Repulsivo, ¿no? Es lo mismo cada que veo algo como aquello. Mito con su esposo el idiota de Hashirama, Kushina con el baboso de Minato... Y no se confundan, no tiene nada que ver que esta vez hayan sido dos hombres, a mí esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado, digo, todos los humanos son iguales, sean hembras o machos. Es que me molesta cada vez que lo veo, y si he de decir la verdad, es porque no lo entiendo. Simplemente no entiendo cómo es el éxtasis de ceder ante lo carnal, de necesitar contacto físico, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, rebajarse a los niveles animales, irracionales, que si tengo forma de zorro no significa que piense como una criatura del bosque-, tan sólo por un frenesí y el ansia de un placer efímero. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el amor? ¿Por qué asocian el frotar sus sexos con una demostración de sentimientos, si se puede hacer sin amar? ¿Cuál fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió llamarle "hacer el amor"?

Pero... Supongo que... Está bien. Porque cuando ese tarado de cabellos rubios y ojos como el cielo despejado con sol, comparte su noche con el Uchiha ese, lo que hacen, sí es amor.


End file.
